Fieveladdin
Fieveladdin is an all new movie-spoof of "Aladdin" by Nixcorr26. Cast (Do not edit!!) *Aladdin - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Princess Jasmine - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Genie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Jafar - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Iago - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Abu - Crick-Ee (Mulan) *The Magic Carpet - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Rajah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Cave of Wonders - Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Razoul - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Razoul's Henchmen - Weasels (Disney) *The Peddler - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gazeem the Thief - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Prince Achmed - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Omar the Melon Seller - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) *Elephant Abu - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Woman at the Window - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Joanna, Cody, Rebecca, Marty, and Mimi (The Seventh Brother) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest), Cholena (An American Tail 3: Treasure of Manhattan Island), and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Fat Ugly Lady - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Two Hungry Children - Pikachu and Togepi (Pokémon) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Pot Seller - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Nut Seller - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh series) *Necklace Seller - Winnie the Pooh *Fish Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh series) *Fire Eater - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Boy Wanting Apple - Oxnard (Hamtaro) *Rabbit Genie - J.C. (The Seventh Brother) *Dragon Genie - Charizard (Pokémon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy (Hamtaro) *Sheep Genie - Mareep (Pokémon) *Camel Abu - Camerupt (Pokémon) *Horse Abu - Ponyta (Pokémon) *Duck Abu - Psyduck (Pokémon) *Ostrich Abu - Roo (Winnie the Pooh series) *Turtle Abu - Squirtle (Pokémon) *Car Abu as himself *Old Man Genie - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Little Boy Genie - Sniffles (Looney Tunes) *Fat Man Genie - Boss (Hamtaro) *75 Golden Camels - Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon (Pokémon) *Purple Peacocks - Lady Birds (The Seventh Brother) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Father Rabbit (The Seventh Brother) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mother Rabbit (The Seventh Brother) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Pokémon *Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *95 Persian Monkeys - Bandar-log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Mice (Cinderella) *Bears and Lions - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh series) *Brass Bands - Elephants (Disney's Robin Hoods (1973)) *Forty Fakers - Alley Cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cooks and Bakers - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Crows (Dumbo) *Goat Genie - Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Girl Genie - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Super-Spy Genie - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Teacher Genie - Pal (Arthur) *Table Lamp Genie - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Bee Genie - Beedrill (Pokémon) *Submarine Genie - Lapras (Pokémon) *One of Flamingos - Piplup (Pokémon) *Gigantic Genie - Wooster (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Cub Rajah - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Toy Abu - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Snake Jafar - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh 2011) *Genie Jafar - Mewtwo (Pokémon) Scene Index: *Fieveladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Fieveladdin part 2 - Fievel Mousekewitz on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Fieveladdin part 3 - Fievel Fights with Prince Templeton *Fieveladdin part 4 - Princess Olivia Flaversham's Dream *Fieveladdin part 5 - Papa Mousekewitz and Drake's Conversation/Olivia Runs Away *Fieveladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace *Fieveladdin part 7 - Fievel Arrested *Fieveladdin part 8 - Olivia Confronts Drake *Fieveladdin part 9 - Fievel Escapes with a Wizard Mouse *Fieveladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Fieveladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Fieveladdin part 12 - The Amazing, All-Powerful Piglet (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Fieveladdin part 13 - The Amazing, All-Powerful Piglet (Part 2) *Fieveladdin part 14 - Papa Upbraids Drake *Fieveladdin part 15 - Fievel's First Wish *Fieveladdin part 16 - Papa Makes his Move/"Prince Filly" *Fieveladdin part 17 - Papa Rides on Zazu *Fieveladdin part 18 - Fievel Argues with Piglet/Fievel Goes to Olivia *Fieveladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Fieveladdin part 20 - Fievel Almost Spills the Beans/Fievel and Olivia's Kiss *Fieveladdin part 21 - Fievel Gets Ambushed/Piglet Saves Fievel's Life *Fieveladdin part 22 - Drake Gets Exposed *Fieveladdin part 23 - Fievel's Depression/Fidget Steals the Lamp *Fieveladdin part 24 - Papa's Announcement/Piglet's New Master is Drake *Fieveladdin part 25 - Drake's Dark Wishes *Fieveladdin part 26 - "Prince Filly (Reprise)" *Fieveladdin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Fieveladdin part 28 - Fievel vs. Drake (Part 1) *Fieveladdin part 29 - Fievel vs. Drake (Part 2) *Fieveladdin part 30 - Fievel vs. Drake (Part 3) *Fieveladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Fieveladdin part 32 - End Credits See also *Fieveladdin 2: The Return of Drake *Fieveladdin (TV series) *Fieveladdin 3: The King of Thieves Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs